


Amber Liu and the Color Blue

by EniciaPop (Enicia24)



Series: Look What You Made Me Do [4]
Category: Day6 (Band), f(x)
Genre: Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Genderbending, Harold (Sungjin)... they're lesbians, Multi, dowoon gets one line and didn't even really dialogue it woops?, female Kim Wonpil, for that matter there's a mention of most of got7 ensemble, girl!wonpil, honestly sungjin is just mentioned, part 1: amber thinks wonpil is cute and wants to be friends, part 2: amber thinks wonpil is cute and wants to be more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/EniciaPop
Summary: chap 1: direct continuation of chapter 10 of kink facilitator in which brian does amber a solid and brings wonpil to the next "Wow I Just Want to be Around People Speak English Please" meetingschap 2: Wonpil is a girl and Amber is very interested and oh look at that they are dating and gonna have a GOOD time(the M rating is for chapter 2)





	1. Friendships are Built on Cuteness and Annoying our Mutual Friends

**Author's Note:**

> once again this is a DIRECT continuation of chap 10 of kink facilitator and was all caused by ted sending me this: https://day6pilielove.tumblr.com/post/169695573971/stop-being-so-tsundere-jae-and-i-love-you

“Youngk you beautiful bastard.”

Jae’s head lifted from its customary place, in his arms, when he found himself in Amber’s company and there was alcohol at the ready.  He squinted at her. “What?”

“Brian just brought me a present all wrapped up and pretty.”  Amber smiled over his head, eyes intent on the lovely scene at the door of her apartment.

Brian Kang had just turned up and Amber was about ready to turn up herself. 

Why, one may ask.

Well for a simple and beautiful reason; that reason just so happened to be a lithe figured keyboardist taking off a long pea coat in her foyer, to reveal a light light blue oversized button up that was tucked in to skinny black jeans, and man Brian was the truest definition of a bro.

“See ya later Jae.  I’m gonna go friend-woo your band mate.”  She patted him on the head and walked toward the pair.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”  Jae sighed and glared at them from over his drink.

“Amber.”  Brian met her eyes and nodded to her.

“Brian,” Amber smiled in return. “I see you brought a friend.”

Wonpil gave a small bow and hello.

“Hope you don’t mind.  He wanted to get out of the house for a bit and I thought what better place than here.”  He shrugged.

“Of course I don’t mind,” She turned to Wonpil and her smile widened, how was he so cute. “I’m Amber, obviously.  Call me noona if you want, but you don’t have too.  These are usually pretty honorific free.”

“Ah okay,” His mouth scrunched a little at the thought, then his face quickly brightened and he rushingly said. “Oh! Hyung showed me the tweets between you and Jae-hyung, thank you for defending my honor noona.”

He said it so earnestly Amber couldn’t help herself from reaching to give his cheeks a light pinch, leaving them a soft pink.

“Oh you are too adorable.  Come one, noona’s gonna show you around _and show you off._ ”  Amber pulled him to her side with an arm around his waist and left Brian, who had seen the glare Jae was sending his way and was now laughing, standing in the foyer.

-

“Ooo, Wonpil your skin is so clear.”

Wonpil giggled into his drink and waved a hand towards Amber.  She grabbed it with both hands and ran her fingers over it.

“I can tell you take really good care of your hands.  They’re so soft and slender.” 

“They’re how I make my money noona.  Of course I take good care of them.”  He agreed enthusiastically.

“Of course, of course.”  She nodded back. “Well those and your face.  It’s probably a pretty good money maker too.”

“Noona, you’re so sweet.”  He raised the hand that was not currently within her own and covered his wide wide grin.

“How could I not be sweet when there’s a dongsaeng like you around?”  She asked a teasing smile on her face.

He giggled again.

Behind Wonpil’s head, Amber could see Jae scrunching his face and shaking his head at her.   Meeting her eyes he mouthed _Please stop_ , and she happily shook her head and patted one of her hands into Wonpil’s hair.

“Ah your hair is so fluffy Pilli, this color really suits you.”

His eyes lit up and now it was his turn to hold one of her hands in both of his.

“Do you really think so?!”  He leaned forward eagerly. “I wasn’t so sure at first.  This is lighter than I think they’ve ever made me, and I was worried it might wash me out.”

“Oh no no, of course not.  It compliments your features very nicely.” She tapped her free hand to one of his cheekbones. “And it’s really not that light, a honey brown if I had to name it, especially when you compare it to some of the colors Jae and Brian have had.”

“Oh that is true.  But they look good in any color noona.  I’m usually kept on the-the more natural side of things, well except that time with the red.”  He said thoughtfully, mouth quirking to the side.

Amber was pretty sure the stylists wouldn’t make him go lighter than he was right now.

Kim Wonpil would be much too powerfully cute if the world knew he could pull off a blonde of any shade.  Plus the more extreme color choices just didn’t fit his image.

“You would look good in any color Wonpil, but the dark ones are very nice on you.”  She said decisively, ready to steer the conversation elsewhere, before giving the collar of his shirt a light tug. “Speaking of, this is a very nice color on you.”

“You think so?  Brian-hyung threw it at me when I was trying to decide what to wear.  I don’t think I wear a lot of light blue usually.”  He said a pensive look on his face, trying to recall if there was a specific color he wore a lot of.

“Of course I mean it.  Would I say it if I didn’t?”  Amber looked over his head again and past Jae this time to meet eyes with Brian.  “Besides it’s one of my favorite colors and you look so soft in it.”

Brian was such a good friend.

Jae stuck out his tongue into his cup at their conversation.

“Ah I thought it was a little big, but hyung said it looked fine, and wow one of your favorites?  What are the chances of that happening?”  Wonpil wondered happily.  Amber wiggled her eyebrows at both Brian and Jae.

“Hahaha , I would say the chances are pretty slim but here we are.”  Brian was a good kid. “Oh Wonpil, you should give me your number and stuff so we can chat!”

“Really?!  That sounds amazing noona!”  Wonpil quickly pulled out his phone to make a new contact for her.

Jae dropped his head into his arms again, this time with a loud groan that caused Amber to laugh.  This was turning out to be one the best nights Amber had had in a long time.

“Noona, I just found blue flowers in the emojis!”  Wonpil cheered and showed her that he had placed a few around her name on the contact input. 

Her heart gave a little squeeze, how was he so sincerely sweet?!

How could Jae not find this adorable?

Oh well, she mentally shrugged, more cute for her.

“Wonpil,” Amber traded her phone for his to put in the relevant information. “I have the feeling we’re going to be great friends.”


	2. When You Get Your Girl What Do You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girl!Wonpil and Amber have been dating for a few months, that's it...  
> they're girls and they're in love, with each other, can't make it any more explicit than that

Amber Liu knew exactly what it was like to uproot your entire life to move to a country across the world and dedicate yourself to something so wholly it would always be a part of you.  The adjustment was of varying degrees of difficulty depending on who you were.  But the things you had to adjust to were the same for everyone: the country, the culture, the language, the people, the industry.

So if Amber just so happened to keep an eye on other idols that were from America or China, or really anyone that seemed to be experiencing the same culture shock she went through years back, well no one could say anything.

(She was part of a highly successful girl group, formed by one of the biggest entertainment agencies in the business, and was a very very effective idol and host.

No one could say shit to her.)

When she heard the talk of some new American kids at JYP, Amber told Mark to bring them next time he and Jackson came to one of the meetings she’d been hosting for years.  Sometimes it just felt nice to be around other people all speaking a language you grew up in, that is to say sometimes it was really nice to be around a roomful of people speaking English.  Not to mention it really was helpful for the new kids to know that there was someone out there who had gone through what they were going through and had done it successfully, and who didn’t mind sharing a kkt id to talk about how dumb their members were.

So she made friends with Brian and Jae.

Well she introduced herself to Brian and Jae before getting swept into an argument regarding a drama and it’s similarities with the OC, god who even cared about the OC anymore.  But she made time to tell them that she knew the #struggle and that she was there with a bent ear and advice ready to serve.

And they didn’t even have to call her noona.

When she had the time she made a friendly acquaintanceship with Brian and Jae.  Brian Kang was a pretty chill dude, hard not to like him, and Jae Park was a hilarious little shit, hard not to like messing with him.  So they were on good terms and she sent them both a congratulatory message when they had their debut.  It took her some time to actually listen to any of their stuff or watch their mv, she was a damn busy woman, but she still remembered to send a message the day they debuted, so add another point to her being a good noona Korea.

When she did find the time to watch their first mv, it was always so fun to look back and see how those dumb kids she helped with culture shock develop into ‘Idols’, the first thing that struck her was ‘oh right, there’s a girl in their band’.

The second thing that struck her was ‘well she is adorable’.

The third thing, ‘the kids are pretty good musicians’.

Amber knew what was important here.

-

“I’m gonna give Wonpil the best ride of her life tonight.”

“What the fuck Amber?”  Jae set down his drink and looked at the smirking profile of one Amber Liu.  She had an unfortunate habit of finding Jae’s reactions funny and doing everything in her power to get said reactions out of him at any given chance.  Jae found he had an unfortunate habit of saying, or at least thinking, ‘what the fuck amber’ a lot when she was around.

Jae sighed and made a ‘you take care of this’ gesture towards Brian before crossing his arms on top of the bar.  This could be his problem.

“This is not me asking for permission.”  Said Amber in a serious tone.

“Of course not, you and Pil-ah are both adults.” Brian smiled back.

Jae let out a loud groan and dropped his head onto his arms.

“Thank you Brian. This is me telling you guys so that when your girl doesn’t come home, and she’s probably gonna be too busy to answer her phone, papa bear over there doesn’t send out a search party.”  Amber waved a hand towards their magnanimous leader who was at exactly that moment resembling a bear protecting its cub.  That is to say, Sungjin was successfully pulling Wonpil from the clutches of a happy and cuddly Jackson Wang and smirking BamBam, and planting her safely into the arms of a happy and cuddly Yoon Dowoon.

“Smart move.” Jae spoke up, voice a little muffled as he turned his head back towards the woman beside him.

“I know right.  Every date we’ve been on, papa bear won’t let us have 20 minutes without a check in text.”  Amber made an abortive motion, like she was about to throw her hands in the air in exasperation but caught herself.  It was a common urge she’d repressed in the last month or so of seeing Day6’s only girl member.

“What the fuck.”  Jae repeated his sentiment from earlier, this time with a pair of eyes squinting behind glasses, aimed towards Sungjin.

“Then you guys are definitely not going to come back to our dorm tonight.”  Brian said taking a sip of his drink. 

“Of course not.  Wonpil deserves to be treated like a lady, we’re gonna go to my apartment.”  Even if they didn’t wind up together that night, it was still important that they have time together without other people wandering into the room every fifteen minutes *cough PARK SUNGJIN cough*.  Yeah Amber wanted to fuck the living day lights out of her tiny loudmouthed girl, but several uninterrupted hours of cuddling on Amber’s couch was also a very good outcome for the evening.

“Just-just treat her right.  She’s sensitive.”  Jae’s mouth bunched like it was difficult for him to get the words out.

“I know she’s sensitive,” It was cute how he tried not to show how much he cared about Wonpil.  Amber smirked. “I aim to find out just how sensitive she really is tonight.”

Jae groaned again and Brian held up his hand for a first bump that Amber happily supplied.  It was a damn good line if she did say so herself. 

-

With the inclusion of Wonpil, Day6 was JYP’s first co-ed group. 

A fact that garnered them a fair amount of attention.

Even if they were by all rights and purpose a band, they were still idols and idols of one of the big three no less, the way that Wonpil’s gender, compared to the others’, seemed to not be used in the storylines of their music videos was a miracle.  A miracle that Amber knew JYP himself had no part in but was rather the work of some very talented managers, an easy going director or two, and one Park Sungjin who saw Kim Wonpil as his little sister, and probably had made some kind of blood oath with some Got7 members back in their trainee days, to protect her against the big bad world of the Korean entertainment industry.

With Sungjin having the role of protective older brother covered, the rest of the members took on various brotherly roles in Wonpil’s life, it pretty much meant that Wonpil wasn’t given the opportunity to really get to know any of the guys who might have shown an ounce of interest in her.  Jae was probably the most stereotypical, his special brand of sibling annoyance really shined when paired with Sungjin’s over protectiveness, in his affections and Brian continued to be his chill self.  Dowoon was just a cutie who loved his noona and whose noona loved spoiling him. 

They were enough to effectively defuse any fluttering of a romantic situation Wonpil could possibly find herself in with a boy.

What they hadn’t counted on was the fact that Wonpil was not 100% straight and that Amber Liu was a very very smooth talker and she found Kim Wonpil to be very very worthy of her interest.

-

As it got later into the night Amber was ready to get her girl and get gone.  It only took a few minutes to find Wonpil, happily eating what looked to be the last bits of ice cream out of a tiny cup and throwing it away.  Amber snuck behind her and wrapped her arms around the other girl in a backhug while hooking her chin over her shoulder.

“Wanna head back to mine babe?”  Wonpil tilted her head to look into Amber’s face.

“Let me tell oppa we’re going.” She nodded towards Sungjin who was enthusiastically talking with Jaebum and Jinyoung.

“Nooooo.”  Amber whines and dips a hand into the waistband of the skirt Wonpil had decided to wear that night. “Any one, literally anyone but Sungjin.  I want to spend some alone time with you baby.”

Wonpil’s eyes widened and Amber was pretty sure she got the idea of what Amber was aiming for.

“Alright, let me tell Dowoonie, he’ll make sure Sungjin knows but won’t run and tell him.” 

Amber grinned and held onto Wonpil as she flagged down her maknae down and told him goodbye.  She grinned even harder when Dowoon turned his eyes on her and told her to take care of his noona, which caused Wonpil to coo at him and laugh as Amber pulled her away.

-

According to Amber, their first date was that first time Brian and Jae brought Wonpil to one of Amber’s get togethers and she monopolized the girl the whole evening.

According to Wonpil, their first date was when Amber shared a cookie with her in the hallways of one of the kbs stations about two weeks after they first met.

“We didn’t even eat it together.  We said hello, I gave you half my cookie, and we both went back to our recordings.”

“The sharing of food automatically makes it a date.”

“If that’s true, then I’m still right.  I fed you when you came to the meeting.”

“Unnie, it was a restaurant, everyone was eating.  Besides I didn’t go there to see you specifically.”

“Oh but you went to a scheduled recording of a network show to see me specifically?”

“Well, no, I didn’t know you’d be there, but-“

“But nothing.  And you absolutely came to see me, you just didn’t know it.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did.”

“We didn’t even know each other!”

“Brian invited you because of me!”

“Oppa brought me because I was bored.”

“Nope, he brought you because I thought you were cute and saying so made Jae annoyed.”

“What?!  Is our whole relationship built on a lie?!?”

-

Getting back to her apartment Amber had been perfectly prepared to sit down and make sure Wonpil was one hundred percent down for a night of bed rolling, they had both had a little to drink early on in the night but neither were anywhere past tipsy at this point.  Turns out it was an unnecessary preparation because once they got the door locked and coats hung up, Wonpil started leading her into her own bedroom.  She even made a show of taking her phone from her pocket and placing it decisively on the breakfast nook.

It didn’t take Amber long to finally finally get the beautiful tiny loudmouthed girl spread out naked on her bed.

Back to the mattress, legs in the air, and begging _please please please Amber Amber Amber_. 

“My sweet Wonpilli,” Amber muttered into the panting mouth of the girl beneath her.  A whine was all she got as Wonpil ground harder into her slowly moving fingers, trying to get Amber to push more or move faster or anything she could get from her.

One hand rolling a nipple and the other rolling her clit had Wonpil arching up from the bed and nearly screaming Amber’s name.

-

The first time they kissed was at a market near the Han River in the middle of summer. 

Amber had worn a ball cap and mask to conceal her identity and Wonpil had a wide brimmed hat and her hair back in loose braid.  She had claimed she didn’t need to hide herself because no one would recognize her, Amber had shook her head because there was no way someone wouldn’t recognize someone as beautiful as Wonpil.

She told her so as they were sitting down at a covered table so that Amber could eat some of the snacks they’d been buying.

She’d had her eyes locked onto her half of the bungeossamanko they had gotten, so Amber didn’t even realize it until Wonpil’s lips were on her own.

Just a short sweet kiss that was more of a peck than anything else.

When she looked up the other girl was busy eating her own piece of bungeossamanko, looking for all the world like she hadn’t initiated their first kiss, blush high and bright on her cheeks betraying the fact that she knew exactly what she had done. 

-

“My turn, my turn.”  Wonpil chanted at her.  Pushing Amber fully onto her back and giving her face quick pecks. 

Light little kisses on her forehead and cheeks and nose and chin.  Each one there and gone before she registered it was happening.  Wonpil’s hands splayed across Ambers shoulders, gently keeping her pressed into the mattress, and her fingers idly tapped out a swift happy beat into her skin.

“Your turn? Your turn?”  Wonpil pulled back to look into Amber’s face, her hair finally breaking free of the last of her pony and swinging around her face.

“My turn to make you feel good, silly.”  Wonpil stated with a faux serious look that was quickly overtaken by a smile and she placed a gentle kiss on Amber’s lips.

“Not much work to do then, I’m feeling pretty good right now.”  Amber said with a lazy smile.

“But what if I want to make you feel even better?”  Wonpil gave an exaggerated pout, pushing her bottom lip out as far as it would go and widening her eyes at the older girl. “You like my mouth don’t you, unnie?”

“I certainly do.  I especially like it pressed against mine.”  Amber replied.

“Well let me press it somewhere else and see if you like it there too.”  Wonpil gave an impish smile and ducked her head into Amber’s neck placing a warm kiss into the skin and started a slow trail down her chest.  She gave the valley between her breasts a nip and quickly slid out of reach of Amber’s swat towards her head.

“Is that where you were so certain I’d like your mouth?”

Wonpil just gave her a brilliant smile, eyes scrunching and showing off the cute little kitten whiskers at their corners, and tapped the pads of her fingers against the skin where Amber’s thighs and hips met.

“How about here?”  Wonpil looked into her eyes and lowered her head to give a long languid lick into Amber’s core.

“We might just have a winner.”  Amber managed to get out.  The image of Wonpil between her legs was enough to make her dry mouthed.  Wonpil hummed, mouth close enough that a small vibration went through Amber and she let out an automatic huff of breathless laughter at the feeling.

-

In the late hours of the morning Amber sprawled on her couch, a cup of coffee in one hand and phone in the other.  A second cup of tea waiting on the table for a certain Miss. Kim Wonpil once she was done drying her hair.

Amber looked up to answer and felt her breath catch.

There was Wonpil walking into her living room, looking for a phone charger, and wearing one of Amber’s old button ups over a pair of worn looking shorts and fuzzy socks.  She let out a triumphant sound, plugged her phone in and settled on the couch.  The shirt was blue and baggy enough on her, Amber had broader shoulders than Wonpil which was not a difficult thing to have, that it covered the pink shorts and she tucked her yellow socked feet under her legs.

A deep inhale into her tea cup was the only sound besides the light patter of rain that Amber could hear.

Her heart clenched, it was domestic as hell.

“This is a really nice shirt unnie.” Wonpil commented with a casual air, patting the worn light blue material where it rested on her thighs.

“It looks really nice on you, Pil-ah.”  Amber replied, her eyes tracking the other girl’s hand.

“Is it, maybe, made out of girlfriend material?”  Wonpil asked cautiously.  Both hands clutching at the shirt and looking up at Amber through her eyelashes.

“Could be, if that’s what you want.”  Amber said equally cautious.

“Oh I want.”  Wonpil was quick to assure her.

“Well,” Said Amber pulling the younger girl into her lap. “Looks like all my shirts have suddenly undergone a change of material.”

“I guess that means all my shirts have too.”  Wonpil said with a wide smile.

Amber slid one hand behind her neck and gently tugged her into a kiss.

“It seems so.”


End file.
